


mode of ... [ cruelty ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Iwa-chan es una persona cruel. Demasiado cruel, sádica, y Oikawa lo sabe a la perfección —aunque nadie más le crea, porque a ojos ajenos, el cruel y sádico es él y no Iwaizumi que le soporta todo y más—.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 7





	mode of ... [ cruelty ]

Iwa-chan es una persona cruel. Demasiado cruel, sádica, y Oikawa lo sabe a la perfección —aunque nadie más le crea, porque a ojos ajenos, el cruel y sádico es él y no Iwaizumi que le soporta todo y más—. Pero no le importa ser el único que sepa de esa faceta tan oculta de _Iwa-chan._

.

Es la tercera vez que está por llegar al tan preciado clímax. Tooru siente como su cuerpo empieza a doler de manera placentera en anticipación al orgasmo; Hajime le embiste con fuerza, y Oikawa no puede evitar soltar agudos gemidos y ligeros sollozos.

Solo un par de estocadas más, el castaño lo sabe.

Pero el orgasmo no llega, y su cuerpo duele al buscar liberarse de ese placer que le hace arder la piel.

Quiere correrse. Lo necesita. Pero sabe que Iwaizumi va a negarle ese derecho hasta no estar satisfecho y haberse desquitado por todo lo que le ha hecho padecer durante tantos años con su actitud infantil.

Y es en momentos así en los que Oikawa Tooru, a sus casi 25, recuerda que _Iwa-chan_ es la persona más cruel que ha conocido en la vida —pero que así le adora y le quiere—.


End file.
